Equipment
Equipment is an artifact subtype. Details An Artifact subtype that denotes things which could be equipped to creatures. Most Artifacts-Equipment have an equip cost in addition to their casting cost (Masterwork of ingenuity does not have an equip cost). This equip cost must be paid in order to attach the equipment to a creature. Once the equipment was attached to a creature, the equip cost could be paid again to transfer the equipment to another creature. The equip cost could not be paid to transfer the equipment off of a creature, so when you pay the equip cost you must equip it to a new creature. Equip costs could only be played any time the equipment's controller could play a sorcery. Equip costs do not always need to be mana. Sometimes, life must be paid, or you must sacrifice an artifact or land. If an equipped creature was destroyed, the equipment would become unattached, but would not be destroyed. Since equipment isn't destroyed when the equipped creature is, it is considered a better deal than the Aura, which ends up making you lose two cards instead of one. Living Weapon A new feature of equipment is living weapon. With living weapon, the equipment does not come into play unattached. When it comes into play, you get a free 0/0 black Germ token! Of course, you equip the equipment to the token so it doesn't die. You can always equip the equipment back to another creature, but if you do the token will die because it is a 0/0. Comprehensive Rules *'301.5.' Some artifacts have the subtype “Equipment.” An Equipment can be attached to a creature. It can’t legally be attached to an object that isn’t a creature. *'301.5a' The creature an Equipment is attached to is called the “equipped creature.” The Equipment is attached to, or “equips,” that creature. *'301.5b' An Equipment is cast and enters the battlefield just like any other artifact. An Equipment doesn’t enter the battlefield attached to a creature. The equip keyword ability attaches the Equipment to a creature you control (see rule 702.6, “Equip”). Control of the creature matters only when the equip ability is activated and when it resolves. Spells and other abilities may also attach an Equipment to a creature. If an effect attempts to attach an Equipment to an object that can’t be equipped by it, the Equipment doesn’t move. *'301.5c' An Equipment that’s also a creature can’t equip a creature. An Equipment that loses the subtype “Equipment” can’t equip a creature. An Equipment can’t equip itself. An Equipment that equips an illegal or nonexistent permanent becomes unattached from that permanent but remains on the battlefield. (This is a state-based action. See rule 704.) An Equipment can’t equip more than one creature. If a spell or ability would cause an Equipment to equip more than one creature, the Equipment’s controller chooses which creature it equips. *'301.5d' An Equipment’s controller is separate from the equipped creature’s controller; the two need not be the same. Changing control of the creature doesn’t change control of the Equipment, and vice versa. Only the Equipment’s controller can activate its abilities. However, if the Equipment grants an ability to the equipped creature (with “gains” or “has”), the equipped creature’s controller is the only one who can activate that ability. *'301.5e' An ability of a permanent that refers to the “equipped creature” refers to whatever creature that permanent is attached to, even if the permanent with the ability isn’t an Equipment. Category:Artifact Category:Card Types